


Nikdy nic takového nechtěl od halfpastmorrow (jedy83)

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: V Bradavicích se dějí podivné věci. Čeká vás sex, humor a objeví se i Hagrid. (Napsáno před vydáním sedmého dílu.)
Relationships: Argus Filch/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	Nikdy nic takového nechtěl od halfpastmorrow (jedy83)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing He Ever Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48160) by [halfpastmorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmorrow/pseuds/halfpastmorrow). 



> Poznámka autorky: Napsáno pro [snapetoy](http://snapetoy.livejournal.com/) k [Vánocům](http://community.livejournal.com/merry_smutmas/) 2005.
> 
> Poznámky překladatelky: děkuji mámě za betaread.

Ten den, kdy se změnil jeho život, se Severusovi Snapeovi před snídaní přihodily tři neobvyklé věci. Zaspal a jeho ranní šálek čaje byl studený, u dveří do svého kabinetu našel připíchnutý pomeranč s neuměle vypíchaným hřebíčkem a cestou po schodech políbil Arguse Filche.

Zbytek dne proběhl normálně. Brownová a Patilová vzadu ve třídě brebentily a nedávaly pozor na své lektvary, až jim začaly syčet, prskat a přetékat. Musel se vyhnout Karkarovovi, který číhal u vstupu do zmijozelské společenské místnosti a zpovídal jeho studenty, a po večeři téměř přišel o život, když opouštěl Velkou síň.

„Dávej pozor,“ vyštěkl a skrčil se před ohromnou jedlí.

Zpoza větví na druhé straně vykoukla Hagridova hlava. „Pardon. Neviděl sem vás tam, pane profesore.“

„Co s tím u všech čertů děláš vevnitř?“

„Ehm, profesor Kratiknot ho chtěl. Dělá výzdobu na Vánoční ples,“ řekl Hagrid a podíval se na něj tak opatrně, že se Snapeovi chtělo křičet. Odjakživa si na slavnosti moc nepotrpěl, takže nebylo nic divného na tom, že na to zapomněl. „Je vám dobře?“

Jak se Hagrid otočil a opřel strom o rám otevřených dveří, Snape vyjekl a znovu se přikrčil. „Jsem v pořádku. Na chvilku mi to vypadlo. Žádné starosti.“

„Ste si jistej?“ Hagrid se z nějakého důvodu tvářil znepokojeně. „Nechcete, abych pro někoho došel? Nezdáte se ve svý kůži.“

Snape si založil ruce. „Co chci je, abys uvolnil dveře a já mohl jít dál. Nedívej se na mě takhle, Hagride. To pitomé datum jsem zapomněl. Děláš, jako kdybych padl tváří do večeře.“

„Jestli ste si jistej...“ Hagrid odtáhl strom ke straně a Snape proklouzl dveřmi.

„Doufám, že tím dalším nikoho nezmrzačíš,“ zavolal na odchodu přes rameno a Hagrid se zasmál.

„Jasně, že ne.“

Jedno s druhým způsobilo, že když se Snape odebíral na kutě, události toho rána byly už dávno zapomenuté. Jen vůně pomeranče a hřebíčku ho pronásledovala i ve snu.

\--------

Na ten polibek si vzpomněl až příští večer.

Náhodou se s Filchem potkal pozdě v noci cestou do sovince. Nesl si plnou hrst připomínek o významu domácích cvičení pro prváky. Jejich pololetní známky byly zoufalé a ať se propadne, jestli Minervě udělá tu radost.

Na tom, že při své noční obchůzce po hradě potkal Filche, nebylo nic nezvyklého, ale co bylo obvykle příležitostí popovídat si se spřízněnou duší, se změnilo v něco jiného. Filch prudce kýval hlavou ze strany na stranu a vypadal neklidněji, než by měl někdo, kdo vykonává své běžné povinnosti, a Snape se okamžitě upamatoval, co se stalo. A co víc, vzpomínal si na ten vytřeštěný pohled, který se na Filchově tváři objevil, než od něj po schodech spěchal pryč.

Měsíční svit zaléval zasněžený střed nádvoří jasněji než denní světlo, ale sotva pronikal do hloubek zastřešené cestičky na jižní straně. Severus Filche obcházel z opatrné vzdálenosti a namáhal se rozluštit v tom mdlém světle jeho obličej. Správně by v něm mělo být znechucení nebo hněv, ale nemohl si být jistý. Samotná Filchova přítomnost jej znervózňovala. Předpokládal, že to bylo pocitem viny, nebo alespoň mělo být. Byl si jistý, že Filchovi dluží omluvu, byť její podrobnosti měl jen v hrubých obrysech. Ovšem nebyl si vůbec jistý, jak se člověk omlouvá za to, že na někoho nepředloženě skočil.

Později s určitostí nevěděl, jak k tomu došlo. Věděl jen, že ho to hnalo kupředu se stejnou neúprosností s jakou měsíc působí na příliv a odliv, dokud neměl Filche přimáčknutého k hrubé kamenné zdi, a když otevřel ústa, nebylo to, aby se omluvil, ale aby políbil.

Filch chutnal po koření jako svařené víno. Bylo to opojné, omamné, dovádělo ho to k šílenství. Přelila se přes něj vlna naléhavosti, vrazil svůj jazyk hlouběji a hlouběji do toho tepla a vymámil z Filchových prsou bručivé zasténání. Tentokrát si to s protestem splést nedokázal – ne když mu Filch vzal obličej do obou rukou a řekl: „Jen klid, pane profesore. Není potřeba kdovíjak spěchat,“ a znovu ho políbil.

Filch jej líbal pořád dokola, méně prudce a lenošivěji než před tím, dokud se o něj Snape neotíral, dopisy zmačkané v pěsti, netečný k čemukoliv jinému.

Jemné zakašlání u ucha ho přivedlo zpátky ke smyslům a klopýtl dozadu.

Z druhé strany cestičky na ně lehce rozmrzele civěla socha muže s protáhlou tváří a s knírem. U nohou mu chrupali tři kamenní psi. „Povídám,“ řekl, „vadilo by vám, jít s tím někam jinam? Docela to ruší ve spánku.“

„Prosíme za prominutí,“ odpověděl Filch s pokývnutím směrem k soše. Chytil Snapea za loket a odvedl ho na druhý konec cestičky.

Na konci Snape ruku setřásl a odtáhl se.

„No tedy,“ prohlásil Filch se samolibým úsměvem, „to bylo...“

„...zvláštní,“ dokončil Snape, uhladil si zmuchlaný hábit a narovnal se. Trocha odstupu mu projasnila hlavu. „A myslím, že bude nejlepší, když na to zapomeneme. Je důležité udržovat si nějaký profesionální odstup, nesouhlasíš?“

Filch na něj okamžik upřeně hleděl, tvář bezvýraznou. „Jasně,“ řekl a zapískal na paní Norrisovou. „Půjdu.“

\--------

Samozřejmě, Snape zapomenout nedokázal.

A nezapomínání se mu přiházelo v těch nejméně vhodných chvílích. Když třeťákům přednášel o použití dračí kůže, myslel na Filchovy ruce na své tváři, poslouchal šum místnosti plné bublajících kotlíků a myslel přitom na tiché zvuky, jež Filch vydával, a když si k večeři dával jablko, myslel na chuť jeho úst.

Šel do knihovny a v pokusu tomu uniknout se ponořil do bádání. Na chvíli to fungovalo, jeho náčrt lektvaru, který by poskytl chemoprofylaxi proti kletbě Imperius, ač ještě v raných fázích vývoje, jej stavěl před zajímavé dilema. Teoreticky by mu přidání mandragory mělo dovolit snížit dávkování při zachování účinnosti, ale mandragora by zase způsobila sedimentaci brčálu. Možná že odpověď spočívala nikoliv v přísadách, ale v metodě jejich spojení.

Snape byl zabrán do plánování nové sady testů, když tu za sebou uslyšel kroky.

„Myslím, že mám nápad ohledně toho lektvaru, který jsme spolu probírali, pane řediteli.“

Na stůl padl stín. Když viděl, že to není Brumbálova silueta, vstal tak rychle, že převrátil židli. Už zase se mu pod kůží usadil ten neklidný, nervózní pocit. Ruce se mu třásly, tak moc se chtěl Filche dotýkat. Nebylo to správné a Snape strnul a chystal se vzít do zaječích.

„Ó ne, Snape, to neuděláte,“ zavrčel Filch a vystřelil rukou po Snapeově paži. „Takhle snadno neuniknete.“

Filch ho odtáhl od lampou osvětleného stolu do šerých koutů mezi regály a prudce ho otočil. Pergameny se rozletěly po podlaze, jak si jej Filch s lehkostí přitáhl zpátky k hrudi. „Vím, že to chceš,“ řekl tiše a oplzle, ústa u jeho ucha.

Chtěl protestovat, ale Filch mu přitiskl ruku do klína a Snape neměl slov.

Filch přejel palcem sem a tam přes žalud jeho zvětšujícího se přirození. „Řekni mi, co chceš. Chceš, abych tě cucal, chceš cítit tohle...“ lehce se jazykem dotkl jeho ušního lalůčku, „na svým péru?“

„Filchi,“ promluvil Snape, už teď horečnatý, zoufalý. Než tomu mohl zabránit, přirazil do Filchovy dlaně.

„Tak někde jinde. Nebo možná potřebuješ pořádný šoustání, co?“

„Och bože,“ zasténal Snape a otřásl se. Nemohl Filche vidět, pouze cítil sílu jeho sevření a jeho vlhký dech na svém krku. Každý dotek se v té temnotě zdál zesílený, tak nějak natažený. „Mohl bys... mohl bys mě políbit?“

A tady to bylo, táž kořeněná chuť, která ho celý den dováděla k šílenství, a on tam stál, zachvěl se a vyvrcholil. Byl potom tak ochablý, že stačil jen lehký tlak na rameno, aby klesl na kolena.

\--------

Cestou zpátky k sobě si Snape všiml, že se v jeho třídě svítí, a nakoukl dovnitř, aby to vyšetřil. U jedné lavice seděl Hagrid a hloubal nad čímsi ve velké v kůži vázané knize. Snape stál ve dveřích a chvíli ho, ruku přiloženou k bolavé čelisti, pozoroval.

Prostor před Hagridem byl posetý lahvičkami a sklenicemi všech velikostí a stál tam hmoždíř s paličkou. Čas od času Hagrid zvedl sklenici, zamračil se na štítek a přidal její obsah do hmoždíře. Jalovcové bobule, hřebíček, šípky a sušená pomerančová kůra, všechno putovalo dovnitř stejným způsobem. Jeho metoda byla sotva vědecká, ale přísady vypadaly poměrně neškodně. Dokud Hagrid nesáhl pro něco v jisté zavalité zelené láhvi, což Snapea přinutilo vpadnout do místnosti.

„Zkoušíš se otrávit?“

Hagrid trhl hlavou vzhůru. „Co?“

„Kořen mandragory přece... přece...“ Snape se zarazil, když uviděl Hagridův otřesený výraz.

„Ale ta kniha říká...“

„Je mi jedno, co říká. Kořen mandragory se nesmí přijímat vnitřně, pokud do směsi nepřidáš správné přísady.“ Snape se po knize neúspěšně natáhl. „Kde jsi ten nesmysl vůbec našel? Určitě ne v knihovně.“

„Byla mýho táty.“ Hagrid na knihu připlácl jednu velkou ruku, ale ne dřív, než Snape zahlédl text.

„Aha,“ pronesl s drobným odkašláním.

„Neni to, co si myslíte,“ řekl Hagrid, zrudlý pod vousy jako rak. „Je to dárek.“

Snape odzátkoval jednu ze sklenic. „Hádám, že pro madame Maxime.“

„Pro Olympu?“ řekl Hagrid zjevně překvapeně. Snape nechápal proč; jednooký domácí skřítek by poznal, co se tu děje. „Ehm, jo.“

„Místo toho mandragorového kořene by měl fungovat zahuštěný roztok damiány,“ pravil Snape a přisypal bylinu do směsi.

„Vám to nevadí?“ zeptal se Hagrid a zdálo se, že se mu hlas lepí v hrdle. Snape doufal, že noc neskončí důvěrným odhalením. Vždy hrozilo, že se Hagrid rozpláče. „Vim, že to neni úplně zákonný.“

„Ani to není zločin století. Vážně, Hagride, jeden by si myslel, že nemáš ponětí, s čím si to hraješ. Takovouhle sbírku receptů má kdekdo. Nezabijí tě, nezmrzačí tě, ani ti jinak neublíží – pokud ovšem nebudeš extrémně hloupý,“ řekl Snape, popadl láhev mandragory a pro zdůraznění jí zatřepal. „A rozhodně nevzbudí vášeň, kde žádná není. Ne, s tímhle čajem pochodíš stejně, jako když ji vezmeš ke Třem košťatům a koupíš jí několik lahví svařené medoviny.“

Hagrid svraštil čelo. „Takže to nebude fungovat?“

„Neslyšel jsi, co jsem říkal? Samozřejmě že to bude _fungovat_. O to nejde.“ Znovu se na Hagrida podíval. „Och, pro smilování... přihoď do krbu špetku nebo dvě drceného mandragorového kořene než, však víš... také by to mohlo pomoci příjemně ji naladit.“

„Díky. Je to...“

Úzkostlivý výraz v Hagridově obličeji naznačoval, že přehrada by se mohla každou chvíli protrhnout a Snape pozvedl ruku, aby tomu předešel. „Pochop jedno jediné, Hagride. _Nechci_ to vědět.“

\--------

Následující den na jeho dveřích visel další pomeranč neladně vypíchaný hřebíčkem, tentokrát spolu s nepořádným věnečkem z rozmarýny a levandule. Tam, kde se Severus těch předmětů dotkl, cítil v prstech tetelení, jako by byly očarované. A nedokázal nechat na pokoji Filche.

Potkali se třikrát: dvakrát náhodou a jednou plánovaně. Snape Filche našel, jak z podlahy vstupní síně zametá borové jehličí, zatáhl ho do přístěnku na košťata a cucal ho, dokud neztvrdnul, a potom znovu v závěsem zakrytém výklenku ve východní věži, jednu ruku nacpanou ve vlastním spodním prádle. V obou případech ho Filch vytáhl na nohy se slibem na později.

Co se Snapea týkalo, později nemohlo přijít dost rychle.

Bylo to, jako když mu bylo sedmnáct, kdy jeho soudnost přemohla láska k Luciusi Malfoyovi a jeho penisu. Poznal tehdy vnitřek víc než několika přístěnků, zaprášených výklenků, šerých koutů, úzkých zadních schodišť a mnoho nepoužívaných místností. V tom horečnatém období zvěděl o hradních tajemstvích víc než kdykoliv potom.

Nebyl zklamán. Filch ho tu noc v přehlídce impozantního nadání šoustal celé hodiny svými prsty, penisem a jazykem. Na podlaze, proti zdi a na široké rozloze svěžího, nového povlečení.

A neměl dovoleno vyvrcholit.

„Och, k čertu,“ snížil se k prosbám. „Nech mě... och, nech mě...“ Měl dost rozumu, aby se svého penisu sám nedotýkal, a pokusil se podepřít údy, jež se zdály jako špagety, a přirazit zpátky k jazyku který ho dráždil. Chtěl, aby to skončilo. Chtěl, aby to pokračovalo donekonečna. Prostě _chtěl_ , protože pod tím vším bylo neukojitelné hlodavé svrbění.

„Později,“ zachraplal Filch v odpověď, zvedl ho na kolena a rozpoltil kolem svého penisu.

Tak zjistil, že to Filch cítí též.

\--------

A to nebylo všechno.

Příznaky se, jako u závislosti, zhoršovaly každým uplynulým dnem. Vypadalo to, že jeho vášeň nemůže nic zchladit. Nikdy před tím mu podívaná na Filche, jak vytírá sníh a bláto ve vstupní síni, nepřipadala přitažlivá. Ani pohled na Filche po lokty ve slizu po další nehodě, kterou Longbottom způsobil v učebně lektvarů, jej neokázal odradit. A co hůř, když na jeho následující hodinu dorazily dvě čtvrťačky s předstihem, přistihly ho, jak se zamilovaně dívá na jeho zadek.

„Dovolíte, slečno Brownová,“ řekl, pobídl je do třídy a mračil se, jako by netušil, co jejich chichotání znamená.

Jak se ukázalo, je obtížné zachovat si důstojnost, když se vám potí dlaně a musíte při každém otočení snášet vykulený výraz Hannah Abbottové. Předmětem dne byly lektvary pravděpodobnosti, ale klidně mohl přednášet o ceně chlupů v nose jako pomoci při zažívání.

Zbytek hodin toho dne byl podobně katastrofální. Špitání a posílání psaníček jen bujelo, veškerá disciplína letěla oknem. Bylo to děsivé i na poslední den vyučování. Alespoň trochu se dali zkrotit jen prváci a Snape na vánoční prázdniny rozdal víc než pár domácích cvičení.

Rozruch neskončil ani za dveřmi třídy. Viděno zpětně měl vědět, že hloučky studentů špitajících si po chodbách mají víc co do činění s Vánočním plesem než s čímkoliv, co zahlédla slečna Bonesová. Ale to mu nedošlo, dokud ve zmijozelské společenské místnosti nenarazil na čachry s lektvary lásky.

A pak mu toho došlo víc.

\--------

„Potřebuji moč,“ řekl Snape, aniž by vzhlédl, když ho Filch o pár hodin později dopadl v jeho kabinetě.

Filch chytil velkou sklenici, kterou po něm Snape hodil. „Jste praštěnej pavlačí?“ řekl, v očích vášeň.

„Ne, a budu také potřebovat krev.“

Když mu Snape vytrhl pár prošedivělých vlasů, Filch zavrčel. „K tomuhle byste měl radši mít zatraceně dobrej důvod, Snape.“

Snape jeden vlas přidal do kouřícího se kotlíku na svém stole. „Hmm, někdo nás omámil,“ řekl a pořádně směs zamíchal.

„Cože?“ zeptal se Filch a bouchl sklenicí na kraj stolu.

Snape se na chvíli zastavil, aby se zamyslel. „Nebo možná uřknul. To nebudu vědět, dokud nedokončím tyhle testy.“

Filch znehybněl. „Studenti?“

„Možná.“ Soukromě Snape podezíral každého včetně členů profesorského sboru; jeho podezření nebyli uchráněni ani domácí skřítkové. „Dnes jsem přistihl Bulstrodeovou, jak Zabinimu nabízí sladkosti napuštěné lektvarem lásky.“

„Malý smradi,“ zamumlal si Filch pod vousy. „Jsou to rozmazlený frackové. Neví nic o hodnotě tvrdý práce. Od rána do večera je to akorát samá špína a svinstvo – a to prosím bez slovíčka díků. A teď tohle. Sedl by jim pořádnej vejprask, jestli chcete znát muj názor.“

Poslední větu pronesl mnohem hlasitěji než zbytek a Snape poprvé vzhlédl od své práce a podíval se mu do očí. „Všechno má svůj čas. Nejdřív je musíme chytit.“

Filch se na něj zašklebil a Snape mu to s pocitem naprostého souznění oplatil; mravenčení pod kůží se vytratilo do pozadí.

\--------

Ačkoliv se Snape tu noc dřel nad vzorky celé hodiny, a pak většinu následujícího dne, všechna jeho námaha byla nakonec k ničemu. Žádná diagnostická zkouška zjevně nefungovala; v žádném ze vzorků, které sebrali, nenašel stopy obvyklých kouzel či lektvarů lásky.

„Nic?“ zeptal se Filch trochu zamračeně. „To je dobře nebo špatně?“ Tiskl se k němu v úzké posteli a hladil rukama jeho nahé tělo, až se Snape chtěl zavrtět rozkoší. Ani teď, ukojený, neměl dost.

„Co?“ zeptal se a protáhl si ruce nad hlavu, líný a shovívavý. „Úplně ti nerozumím.“

„Zaklel nás někdo?“

Ta otázka byla jako políček a Snapeova hlava padla s žuchnutím na polštář, všechny stopy uspokojení pryč. Příliš ho zaměstnalo blahopřání si k objevu, aby se zamyslel nad důsledky – mimo několika nových a vynalézavých trestů, jež si pro pachatele už beztak vymyslel. „Nevím,“ řekl, prázdný pohled upřený na holý strop. „Na první pohled to není patrné, ale příznaky naznačují...“ Potřásl hlavou. „Nemůžu to nevzít v úvahu. Možná byla použita méně známá metoda.“

„Profesor a moták je pro vás moc nepravděpodobnej příběh, co?“ Ač byl Filchův hlas drsný, jeho bledé oči se třpytily bezejmenným citem.

„Nepředstírej, Filchi, že to necítíš,“ řekl Snape a natáhl mezi ně peřinu. Tělem mu proudil adrenalin, jako by se připravoval k boji. „Chováme se jako... jako dva studenti. To není normální.“

„Možná že ne. Možná že ne.“ Filch pomalu zavrtěl hlavou a napětí ze Snapeova těla vyprchalo stejně rychle, jako přišlo, až se cítil tak vyčerpaný, jako Filch vypadal. „Otázka je, co bude teď.“

„Mohli bychom to ignorovat.“ Snape se po Filchovi díval koutkem oka, bál se podívat přímo.

„Poněvadž oba tak lehce důvěřujem, a nikdy bysme nezačli přemýšlet, jestli to kouzlo s každým škytnutím nevyprchává. Nejlíp, když si budem udržovat odstup, a pak uvidíme.“

Snape se nedokázal přimět nesouhlasit a nemohl se přimět odejít. Otočil se tváří ke krbu, příliš podrážděný, aby se na Filche podíval. Ale zdálo se, že Filch rozumí, neobratně Snapea objal a přitiskl se k němu. „Jak dlouho?“ zeptal se, když tam tak chvíli leželi.

„Netuším,“ řekl Snape úsečně. „Myslel jsem, že už jsme si ujasnili, že jsem se s ničím takovým dosud nesetkal.“

„Jak teda budem vědět, že je po všem?“

„Řekl bych, že by ti mohlo napovědět, až se na tebe přestanu vrhat.“

„Nemá cenu, abyste se hned naštval, pane profesore,“ řekl Filch bezstarostně, ale když se Snape otočil, aby se na něj podíval, jeho obličej byl nešťastný, ztrhaný. Snape věděl, že když přijde na vztahy, je největším problémem jeho výbušná povaha, a rozhodl se zmizet, než způsobí nenapravitelnou škodu.

Jakmile otevřel dveře, paní Norrissová vtrhla dovnitř a vyskočila na místo, které opustil. Filch natáhl ruku, aby ji pohladil, a nepřítomně přitom broukl a Snape k nikomu živému nikdy necítil takovou nenávist jako v tu chvíli.

\--------

Tu noc spal Snape mizerně, hlavou se mu honily podivné sny a ráno nebylo o nic úlevnější. Jeho prázdná postel byla studená a jeho obvyklý ranní čaj někdo vyměnil za hořkou směs bylinek.

Odvážil se na snídani, aby unikl zející prázdnotě svých pokojů, a zjistil, že v chodbách stále vládne blázinec. Přineslo mu to potěšení strhnout Nebelvíru padesát bodů, když se mezi dvěma nebelvírskými střelkyněmi strhla rvačka, a pak se kochal pohledem na to, jak se snaží hájit své chování, a přitom jim s každým kýchnutím vyletují z nosu netopýři. Ale ve Velké síni zjistil, že mu nějaký pitomec vyměnil jeho obvyklý čaj s toastem za oplatky s kořeněným pomerančovým sirupem a další dávkou nechutného bylinkového čaje.

Vypadalo to, že se Bradavice opravdu postavily na hlavu.

Odebral se do útočiště svého kabinetu, aby se znovu pustil do práce na lektvaru proti kletbě Imperius, ale nalezený klid trval jen krátce.

„Padesát bodů!“

„Ach, Minervo, vidím, že jsi to už slyšela,“ řekl, opřel se v židli a ušklíbl se na ni. „Jen pojď dál.“

„Už jsem vešla, Severusi. A teď to vysvětli.“

„Ale, ale, Minervo, uklidni se. Chápu, že tvoje děvčata musí při hledání vhodného doprovodu na ples v řadách Nebelvírských čelit obtížím, ale nad souboji na chodbách se vážně nedá přimhouřit oko. Co by tomu řekl ředitel?“

„Jak moc dobře víš, Albus by se nestaral ani co by se za nehet vešlo o rvačku mezi studenty, zvlášť ne v takový den.“

„Ať je to jak chce, už se stalo.“

Minerva zúžila oči. „Padesát bodů za tak bezvýznamný přestupek. Trocha přátelské rivality mezi kolejemi je jedna věc, ale tentokrát jsi zašel příliš daleko, Severusi. A teď se odtud nehnu, dokud to jednou provždy nevyřídíme.“

Vytáhla si druhou židli a ztěžka se posadila. K čertu s tou ženskou. Bylo zjevné, že to ráno už v kabinetu nic dalšího nepořídí, takže odstrčil svou vlastní židli a vstal, úsměv bezpečně na místě. „Udělej si pohodlí,“ řekl a ležérně mávl rukou. „Zrovna jsem byl na odchodu.“

Zamířil do knihovny, která byla v této části roku obvykle ztichlá. Jelikož byly prázdniny, většina studentů se jí vyhýbala jako čert kříži. Po půl hodině okrajově zaregistroval, že si u vedlejšího stolu špitají slečny Arnautová a Vaiseyová, dvě jeho šesťačky. Nepřestávaly se dívat jeho směrem. Když to takhle šlo několik minut, pozvedl obočí a oslovil je: „Ano?“

Slečna Vaiseyová šťouchla do slečny Arnautové, a ta se zvedla a přistoupila k němu. „Pane profesore, jak je ten Vánoční ples. No, myslela jsem...“

Snape ji zamračeně přerušil. „Slečno Arnautová, nejsem eskortní služba. Ani byste mi neměla držet místo na svém tanečním pořádku, jasné? Doufám, že pro mě máte rozumnější otázku. Jinak...“

Slečna Arnautová, moudré děvče, utekla, než mohl svůj proslov dokončit, ale netrvalo dlouho a zaslechl cosi, co považoval za Minervin hlas, a musel utéct sám.

Zkusil sborovnu s tím, že už v ní Minerva možná hledala, ale co tam našel, bylo neuvěřitelné.

„Doufám, že má tohle nějaký smysl,“ řekl Hagridovi, který pokryl dlouhý stůl listím, větvičkami a kousky motouzu.

„Totiž, zrovna sem si u sebe uklidil kvůlivá... kvůlivá... Zkrátka sem si tam nechtěl udělat nepořádek.“

„Tak tě napadlo přijít sem a udělat nepořádek tady. Jak ohleduplné. Tak to mi prozraď, co to vyrábíš.“

Hagrid se na něj radostně usmál. „Myslel jsem si, že vás to bude zajímat. Je to chvoště.“

„Rozumím, jelikož v téhle škole naprosto chybí košťata.“

„Ne, tohle je pravé chvoště,“ řekl a zamrkal. Snape poznal, že větvičky, které Hagrid zrovna zbavoval listí, jsou vskutku Cytisus scoparius aneb chvoště. Hagrid se k němu spiklenecky naklonil. „Je to dárek.“

To stačilo, aby Snapea rozbolela hlava. Co po takovém úmorném ránu doopravdy chtěl, bylo posadit se někde v klidu s šálkem čaje, takže když vešel do kuchyně, byl tam přirozeně Filch.

Jakmile se jejich oči setkay, ucítil Snape v hrudi podivné stažení, jako by nemohl dýchat. Uvědomil si, že život v primitivní společnosti by měl své výhody. V tu chvíli netoužil po ničem jiném, než odtáhnout Filche zpět do svého pokoje – klidně za vlasy, bylo-li by to nutné –, a přinutit ho, aby mu byl po vůli.

„Tohle nebude fungovat,“ povzdechl si. „Zkusíme rozvrh.“

\--------

Rozvrh byl báječný nápad pouze s jednou menší – dobrá, větší – vadou. Žili ve stísněném prostoru a v průměru se viděli tak desetkrát denně. Neštěstí udeřilo příští odpoledne ve sborovně.

„Vypadáš příšerně,“ poznamenal Snape, když se podíval do Filchových krví podlitých očí.

„Nemůžu spát,“ řekl Filch a přistoupil o krok blíž.

Snape si dal hlavu do dlaní. „Nedělej to!“

Filch se dál přibližoval. „Nemůžu ani pracovat.“ A přibližoval. „Ani jíst.“ A přibližoval. „Ani myslet na nic jiného než na vás. Povězte mi, pane profesore, uvěřil byste tak rychle, že to je lektvar, kdyby to byl někdo jiný než já?“

Snape trhl hlavou vzhůru. „Dáváš mi to za vinu?“ Pak se mu rozšířily oči a pronesl: „Och, do prdele,“ když ho Filch přirazil k nejbližší zdi.

Jedna věc vedla ke druhé, jež vedla k muchlování na zasedacím stole, a pak k McGonagallové, která mu ječela do ucha, a rozhovoru v ředitelově pracovně.

Snape se v židli naklonil dopředu. Možná to neříkal dost jasně. „Vy to nechápete. Je to jako bychom měli nějaké nutkání.“

Brumbál podivně zakašlal a tvářil se pobaveně. „Ach, nová láska. Chápu, že to někoho takhle vezme.“ Snape se nadechl k protestu, ale Albus se na něj usmál a poklepal ho po koleni. „Jen se to v budoucnu pokuste udržet mimo sborovnu.“

„Ten člověk mě dohání k zuřivosti,“ prohlásil, když vrazil do Filchovy kanceláře. „Jeden by si myslel, že je záměrně nedovtipný. A z toho výrazu, jako by byl zvetšelý starý blázen, který se mu vždycky objeví v obličeji, dostávám chuť zakroutit mu krkem.“

„Hm.“ Filch před sebou podržel zlacený rám, který čistil, otáčel jím sem a tam a krabatil čelo, jako by neslyšel slovo z toho, co Snape říkal.

„To nic neřekneš?“

„A to jsem si myslel, že jsme se dohodli, že o Brumbálovi se bavit nebudeme.“

Ten jeho lehký samolibý úsměv byl zrovna tak otravný jako Brumbálův. Snape ho vytáhl za košili ze židle, rám přitom se zazvoněním dopadl na stůl, přitiskl Filche ke zdi a udělal, co mohl, aby mu ten úsměv slíbal pryč.

Když Snape skončil, Filch se stále tvářil docela spokojený sám se sebou. „Hádám, že tohle znamená, že byste radši, abych se vám odteďka nevyhýbal.“

\--------

Na Boží hod se jiskřivě rozbřesklo. Snape Filchovi sice nepořídil žádný dárek, ale vykouření, které mu nabídl, Filchovi udělalo náramnou radost. Dokonce takovou, že se Filch projednou uvolil k pasivní roli. Rozloučili se po neuspěchané snídani, Snape aby dohlédl na své Zmijozelské a Filch aby dohlédl na poslední úkoly před plesem, ale Snape na něj dopoledne znovu narazil ve vstupní síni.

„Co to děláš?“ zeptal se a změřil pohledem hrubé ručně vyrobené koště, které Filch držel v ruce. Některé větvičky se uvolnily. Zachytily se mezi kameny a jak Filch zametal, trousily se za ním.

Filch zúžil oči: „Uklízím po lidech, co se po sobě uklízet nenaučili. Jako co to vypadá?“

„S tímhle?“ Snape si dal pozor, aby se nesmál.

„Vůbec se nemusíte tvářit tak pobaveně,“ řekl Filch zamračeně. „Je to jediné, co mám. Nějakej blbec mi všechny ostatní ukradl.“ Znovu se s vervou pustil do zametání. „Omotal kolem toho děsně velkou mašli a vůbec, jako kdyby to byl nějaký dárek.“

„Dárek,“ vyprskl Snape.

„Hej,“ zavolal Filch za Snapeovými vzdalujícími se zády. „Kam zas jdete?“

Snape neodpověděl; zatímco se hnal ze vstupních dveří na slunce, mozek mu běžel na plné obrátky. Nezastavil se, dokud nebyl u Hagridova srubu, kde zaklepal, a pak dveře rozrazil a neřekl ani s dovolením.

„Byls to ty.“

„Ech.“ Hagrid vzhlédl od velké hromady šití. V koutě za ním bylo opřeno pět nebo šest košťat.

„S tímhle na mě nechoď,“ řekl Snape, opřel se o kuchyňský stůl a pokusil se, nakolik to šlo, nad Hagridem tyčit. „Víš přesně, proč jsem přišel.“

„Takže byste si dal trochu čaje?“

„Ne, nechci žádný zatracený čaj. Chci vědět, proč jsi to udělal.“ Zarazil se a s otevřenými ústy se na Hagrida podíval. „Byl to ten čaj, že jo?“

Hagrid se tvářil trochu zahanbeně. „Za to se vomlouvám. Neměl ste si ho namíchat sám, a já vopravdu nejdřív vyzkoušel pár kouzel a tak.“

Pár kouzel a tak. Snapeovi se udělalo špatně; nebylo divu, že se choval tak divně. „Máš vůbec představu, co jsi takovým míšením kouzel mohl způsobit? Mohl jsem udělat cokoliv, komukoliv.“

Hagrid Snapea odbyl mávnutím ruky. „Tak to není. Je to, jak ste řek, pane profesore. Nepřimělo by vás to udělat nic, co byste nechtěl. Jenom ste pak oba byli tak jako vnímavější.“

„Nechápeš, o co jde, Hagride,“ začal, ale s Hagridem ve skutečnosti nemělo cenu diskutovat. Jak řekl, ani to nikomu neublížilo. Jen si nebyl jistý, jak to vysvětlí... „Oba?“

Hagrid udělal obličej. „Nemůžu tvrdit, že bych si vybral zrovna jeho, ale pro každýho je tu někdo, že jo? To vždycky říkal muj taťka. A viděl sem, jak se k sobě máte.“

„Tys... Já... Cože?“ řekl Snape a otřeseně si sedl.

„Veselé Vánoce, pane profesore.“ poklepal ho Hagrid po paži. „Možná že teďka byste si čaj dal, co?“ Začal se věnovat konvicím a tvářil se jako své obvyklé veselé, i když trošku natvrdlé, já. Tím snáze podcenitelný. Teprve teď si Snape uvědomil, jak dokáže být všímavý. Dal mu dárek. Nikdy nic takového nechtěl, ale i tak byl dokonalý.

Když před něj Hagrid postavil šálek, Snape mu položil další otázku, jelikož tu ještě něco nehrálo: „Na co proboha bylo to koště?“

„V mojí knížce se říká...“ Hagrid si poposedl a podíval se Snapeovi zpříma do očí. „Prostě se tam píše, že se používaj při svatebních obřadech a tak.“

„Při svatebních obřadech? Řekni, žes to neudělal.“ Snapea polil studený pot. Ztěžka polkl, hlas stažený a vyděšený. „Košťata – Hagride, ty pitomče – košťata se lidem dávají, aby byl jejich svazek plodný!“ Neměl ponětí, jak Filchovi tohle vysvětlí.

  


\- konec -


End file.
